


A Shot in the Dark

by ItsLivvvy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I forgot about coran I am sorry, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Self-Lubrication, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: Lance wrapped himself up in the anonymity being a beta allowed him and tried his best to not focus on Keith. The alpha hated him.Or did he?





	A Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustEm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustEm/gifts).



Lance had spent his entire life trying to not be what he was, or maybe it would be better put to say he was trying to outperform what he was supposed to be. He knew he was too lanky, too tall and not curvy enough to be an omega. He felt like his body had betrayed him, by throwing him into his first heat at the tender age of 13. His life had played a cruel practical joke on him that he just wasn’t laughing at. He had woken up hot, his head stuffy and his joints aching. He had called for his mother, who knew immediately what was wrong with her son. She’d seen it before in siblings and even in herself.

“Oh mijo.” His mother cooed, clicking her tongue and rubbing his back. Lance winced away from the touch because his mother comforting him felt so wrong and uncomfortable. He just wanted her to go away, but she stayed.

“It hurts mama.” He whimpered, fisting the sheets as arousal and pain pooled in his stomach. She shushed him as he whined and squeezed tears out of his eyes. He didn’t want his mother to touch him anymore. He felt sticky and gross and like all he wanted was to crawl out of his skin.

“I’ll run you a bath. You can get through it, Lance, I know you can.” She told him, finally leaving to run him a bath. Lance let out a sob, half from the pain and half from despair. He didn’t fit what an omega was supposed to be. He knew he didn’t fit anything he should be, from his height to his complete lack of any curve. He couldn’t be an omega, he couldn’t face it. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and let himself burn from the inside out. When his mother came back, she helped him to the bath and dumped cool water over his head. Lance folded in on himself and tried to hold back his sobs, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with his mother in the room. He was 13 years old and didn’t want to do this embarrassing bodily function in front of his mother.

“Don’t worry, mijo, it’ll be alright.” She soothed him, pushing his hair off his face. Lance didn’t believe her. How could he when he was currently on fire in uncomfortable places, he was aroused to the point of pain and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or jerk off.

“Mama, could you just leave me alone?” He asked quietly and she sighed.

“Of course.” She bent over and kissed his forehead before leaving the bathroom. Lance sank down further in the bathtub and let himself cry. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair.

 

He was barely 14 the first time anyone told him he wasn’t the right kind of omega to his face. He had just started to think that maybe it didn’t matter that he wasn’t the right body type, he didn’t have the demure attitude or enough grace to be omega. He got involved with an alpha, his first boyfriend really, although Lance didn’t want to count him as his first. This alpha didn’t deserve the honour of being his first love, even if he was. Lance had gone over to his house to do homework, or make out, whatever came first, but that wasn’t all he got. The two teenagers had gotten almost straight to making out, books were pushed to the side and limbs tangled up until Lance was in the alpha’s lap. Lance had thought the entire relationship of barely six weeks was going rather well. Teenagers always fall harder and faster into things than anyone else, the rush of hormones and touching overwhelming their systems. The newness of the feelings being felt for the first time and the addictiveness that comes with those feelings making them act with wild abandon. Lance had fallen hard and poured a lot into the relationship with an alpha who didn’t care as much as he did. The alpha pulled back mid-kiss to break into conversation.

“You know, I didn’t think that you were omega when we first met.” He laughed, squeezing his hip and laughing.”You’re so skinny and bony there’s almost nothing to you. You don’t curve like an omega should.” Lance swallowed, searching this boy’s face for any kind of meaning behind what he said, because he knew all this already. He knew he wasn’t right, per say, but he didn’t think this alpha cared. He waited for the alpha to continue to talk and say something to make Lance feel better, but he didn’t. He just leaned in to kiss Lance again, gripping his hips and pulling him further onto his lap. Lance let him. They broke up two months later.

 

Going on suppressants wasn’t something Lance thought of on his own. His mother suggested it. Lance thought at the time that she must have seen just how miserable he was after the break up from his first boyfriend and how much of a toll the heats took on him. It made sense really. Lance found out later through the sex ed class his high school forced him to sit through that she had waited just enough time for the doctor to consider putting him on the suppressants, because apparently the cycle has to even out.

“Mijo, you know you can go on medication, to help regulate your heats.” She suggested, while sitting across the table from him exactly a week after his breakup. Lance looked up from his homework, and the hum of a busy, large family household almost drowned out his reply.

“Really? You would let me do that?” He asked and the look on his mother’s face softened to almost one of guilt. Lance wished she wouldn’t look so guilty whenever they discussed things involving him being an omega.

“Of course mijo.” She told him, making Lance smile to himself. He knew that the medication would make his life easier and maybe even better. He went on suppressants and birth control the next week.

 

The academy was a great opportunity for Lance to move somewhere new, somewhere his omega status wasn't known publicly and where he could pretend to be just a regular guy. Not an omega, not a status, just Lance. His mother didn't quite approve per-say of his decision to hide his status, but she knew the struggles omegas still experienced in their "equal society" and how his unconventional omega looks would not score him any points in popularity. And so off Lance went, hope for a future renewed inside him once more as he blended in seamlessly with academy life, meeting his best friend Hunk and their odd but endearing friend Pidge.

 

Lance joined Voltron to prove something to himself, that at least if he wasn’t good at being omega he could at least be good at something. He needed to be good at something other than whatever omegas were supposed to do that he obviously wasn’t good at. Cooking and cleaning or whatever, he truly didn’t know, and he did it without telling anyone he was an omega. It was good on the Castle, no one questioned him, especially since he took his meds religiously. He wanted to be just like everyone else on the ship, no heats, no weird omega instincts and definitely no smell. He just wanted to exist for once in his life. He wanted it so badly it hurt. Lance never told anyone he was an omega, he figured it wasn’t important at all.

 

Everything was going smoothly, Keith was as prickly as ever. Lance wasn’t sure what was wrong with him and what exactly he had done to piss him off, but Keith was an enigma anyway. He was often aloof and solitary, but he’d been getting a little better, warming up to the team a little more as they spent more time trapped on the Castle. You don’t have a choice but become good friends when you’re faced with each other all the time with no escape. Lance had adopted most of the paladins as pseudo family to replace the one he left on earth, but he tried his best to not be overbearing. Keith appeared to not want to be his friend at all. It was weird, because he would seem to be getting better friends with him, but then the next day he would be giving him the cold shoulder again.

“You know Lance, he does it to all of us. He’s just like that!” Hunk assured him, while Lance paced around the kitchen trying his best to not let the alpha ignoring him bother him too much. He was not only trying to maintain the illusion of not caring, he was also trying to maintain the illusion that he was a beta. Betas didn’t care when alphas ignored them, but omegas did. Omegas tended to care a lot.

“It just bothers me! I’ve never done anything to him and he hates me for some reason!” Lance said, throwing his hands aggressively and dramatically into the air. Hunk smiled at his friend and shook his head. Lance always had a feeling Hunk might know more than he lets on, but the loyal beta wouldn’t reveal any of it no matter how much Lance pried.

“I’m sure he doesn’t mean to offend you.” Hunk laughed and Lance scowled. Shiro chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and announce that they needed to have a team meeting.

 

Lance had always had trouble paying attention during team meetings. They were just so boring and his attention span didn’t last that long. Panning had never been his forte, he was more into executing the plan than planning the plan. He left that to Allura and Shiro, who appeared the thrive on planning things.

“Pidge, update on the computer bug?” Allura asked, bringing Lance back into the meeting he was daydreaming in the middle of. Pidge launched excitedly into a tirade of information about how she fixed the computer system, which was hard to listen to when you don’t know what’s being said half the time. Lance instead focused in on the alpha across from him, Keith. Keith and his stupid hair and his stupid face. Lance hated him, merely for existing and annoying him. Keith caught him staring and glared at him. Lance glared back, although it was half hearted, because Keith’s eyes were so pretty he could only stare into them for so long before melting a bit. He fought it, but it happened without his consent anyway.

“Lance, Keith, do try to pay attention.” Allura said, catching his attention away from the staring contest he was having with Keith. “I know computers aren’t your forte, but it’s important, please, continue Pidge.” Allura pursed her lips and looked at him crossly. Lance turned a little red, but he didn’t look at Keith again.

 

_Lance was pushed up against the wall by a nameless alpha, the face blurry and undefined. He moaned and let the alpha do what he wanted, sinking completely into the fantasy of it all. He felt the alpha’s teeth on his neck and he laughed, delving his hands into jet black hair._

_“Do you like that, omega?” the alpha asked and Lance moaned in response._

_“Yes.” He slurred, deep in feeling the pleasure this dream alpha was giving him. He giggled and gasped when the alpha thrust harder against him._

_“Lance, you’re perfect.” the alpha growled, and he really sounded familiar, Lance couldn’t place it. He shuddered at the compliment and pushed himself further into the alpha. Warm hands on his waist and a mouth on his neck making everything slide and blur together. The alpha bit down on his neck, lightly, but it was enough. Lance squirmed in the strong arms that held him down._

_“Alpha.” Lance moaned, smiling tightly as he felt fingers dig into his sides._

_“Say my name.” The alpha growled, thrusting suddenly and harder against him, making Lance gasp.”Say. My. Name.”_

_“Keith.” Lance moaned, tugging at the hair between his fingers._

 

Lance sat straight up in bed and clapped a hand over his mouth. He was almost sure that he’d moaned Keith’s name out loud during that extremely vivid wet dream he’d been having. He was covered in sweat and when he moved he felt the wet patch on his boxers. He groaned quietly, rubbing his face with his hands. He had no choice but get up and change himself, and his sheets at 3:30am.

“This is bullshit, this is straight bullshit. I’m only riled up because I had a fucked up dream about _him_ and I do not feel anything like that about him.” Lance mumbled to himself as he stripped the sheets. “No, I don’t like him. He’s just the only available alpha close by.” Lance knew that was bullshit because Shiro was an alpha too, but he hadn’t had a sex dream about him yet, and he hoped he didn’t. Shiro wasn’t the one he wanted and deep down inside he knew that.

“I am not into Keith.” He whispered with a final tug of a sheet onto the bed. He collapsed on top of it and fell back asleep, because almost 4:00am wasn’t the time to be contemplating his feelings about an alpha he could never have.

 

Lance knew his room was next to Keith’s. It was not a new fact to him, it was not a new concept. What was new to him was apparently how thin the walls were. Even in space, the person in the room beside you can definitely hear you scream.

“Lance! Why did you yell my name last night?” Keith asked, catching him in the hallway literally, by grabbing his arm. Lance froze, his mouth floundered with the words and his mouth clicked shut multiple times. He laughed nervously. He almost couldn’t stand the pressure of Keith’s fingers digging into his bicep and he was scared of the part of him that didn’t want the contact to end.

“I was just dreaming about kicking your ass.” Lance retorted and Keith scowled at him. His dark brows furrowed together in anger and Lance couldn’t help but think he looked cute like that.

“Are you sure about that? Sounded more like a moan to me.” Keith said, digging his fingers into his arm. Lance swallowed hard and scoffed at him, hoping to throw him off the truth behind the statement. 

“You wish, mullet head.” Lance shot back, trying to make it sound genuine. Lance was relieved when Keith let go of his arm and he shoved down the omega part of him that wanted to follow and sooth the grumpy alpha as he stomped away. He was used to shoving the omega in him away by this point.

“You could never kick my ass, Lance!” Keith yelled back at him. “So keep dreaming!”

 

Keith had spent most of his life avoiding his own feelings. They complicated things too much and caused him to make mistakes or act irrationally. Loving anyone had never done him any favours. Which was why he was so confused about Lance, because the boy drove him up the wall. He couldn’t stand him, all he did was annoy him, but part of Keith wanted to shove him against the wall and take out his frustration by kissing him repeatedly until he melted. Keith wanted to make Lance melt. It frightened him, it confused him and above all it made him angry. He couldn’t understand the instincts he was feeling towards him and he just wanted to stop feeling them. Unlike every other time, Keith couldn’t push these feelings down or away. He couldn’t get rid of them and it made him want to hate Lance even more.

“Stupid Lance and stupid thin walls.” He muttered, while walking down the hall away from Lance. He could tell Lance had been lying to him when he said he was dreaming about kicking his ass, but he couldn’t just confront him like that. That would involve him having to confront his own feelings and that wasn’t going to happen. Keith was so lost in his own thoughts about Lance and how much he wished he would disappear from his life that he didn’t notice Shiro until he bumped into him. He almost fell backwards when they bumped shoulders. Shiro clapped a hand on his shoulder to steady him, catching Keith from falling.

“Woah, Keith, penny for your thoughts?” Shiro asked, noticing the concerned look on Keith’s face.

“It’s nothing, I just ran into Lance.” Keith said, looking at the floor instead of Shiro’s face.

“Keith, tell me what’s wrong.” Shiro asked, bending down to try to catch Keith’s eyes. Keith straightened up to look at him. He cleared his throat.

“Lance uh, well, he said my name last night in his sleep, and I think it came out in more of a, moan.” Keith explained slowly, carefully choosing his words, and Shiro raised his eyebrows.

“A moan?” he asked quietly and Keith nodded. Shiro nodded and cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

“I see, so that made you feel awkward I guess.” Shiro continued and Keith just looked at the ceiling.

“It’s making me feel a lot of things.” He whispered and Shiro’s eyes went wide. He leaned in slightly and prodded Keith a little further, trying to get him to admit something he couldn’t say out loud yet.

“Things?”

“I don’t want to talk about it because talking about it means that I have to acknowledge that I feel things at all.” Keith said, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

“Keith-” Shiro started to say something and Keith pushed himself off the wall to push past him. He wasn’t ready to talk about it.

“Keith!” Shiro called after him. He didn’t turn around.

 

Keith really didn’t want to face Lance again for the rest of the day, so he barely looked at him and left the dining room as quickly as possible. He went to his almost bare room and sat on his bed. It was one of the only places he could actually think in. The bare room in the middle of a spaceship was the only place he felt in control sometimes. He stared into space and thought about all the times Lance had stared at him and how his biting remarks made Keith want to smile in spite of the scowl he often wore on his face instead. Keith put his head in his hands and rubbed his face a few times. He groaned into his fingers and closed his eyes.

“I cannot be in love with Lance.” He said, trying to convince himself of that. “I cannot be in love with Lance. I hate Lance. He’s annoying and he’s always calling my hair a mullet. He’s the absolute worst, plus he’s a beta so there’s no way he wants an alpha anyway..” Lance was annoying, but Keith liked how feisty he was. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and Keith didn’t care that he was a beta. He really didn’t hate Lance at all. Keith let out a shuddering breath, and felt tears slip down his cheeks.

“Fuck, I’m in love with Lance.”

 

A few days went by and Lance barely saw Keith at all. It felt like he was avoiding him and it made him wonder what he had done wrong. Maybe, moaning his name had done it or maybe it was calling him mullet head one too many times.

“Pull yourself together, Lance.” He told himself, trying to convince his omega to stop obsessing over the alpha’s feelings. The only time Keith came out to socialize was during meals and team meetings. If you could count that as socializing, since all he did was sit there and glower while listening to Shiro talk about strategy. They were planning another attack on the Galra, Shiro had been planning it for weeks. Lance had been in every meeting, listening to Shiro ramble on and on about what they needed to do. Lance had always been a doer and not so much a planner. He had a tendency to not think things through. It took months to plan anything and that was just too much time for Lance to remain focused.

“You can’t like him at all. You’re not omega on this ship and he obviously hates you. This is a surefire way to get your heart broken.” He tried to talk himself out of it, but he could feel that it wasn’t working. He didn’t understand why he did this to himself, it wasn’t fair. He’d gone almost his entire life since that first alpha when he was 14 without anyone. Why was this happening to him now? He gripped the wall and willed himself not to cry. It didn’t work, he cried for the next hour.

 

The mission was going oddly well, which never sat well with Lance. He always expected that something could go wrong because you can’t predict anyone, but especially not the Galra. He was midway through what Shiro had commanded and delegated him to do, finally reaching the second quadrant of the ship, right before meeting up with the rest of the team. He was so close to being done with this entire mission when he felt it. His lower stomach cramped and he felt the telltale flush of heat creep up his chest. This could not be happening to him now. Of all times in the world for him to have a surprise heat, this had to be the worst. He knew he couldn’t stay on the pills forever and that eventually his body would force him into heat, but he had hoped and prayed to every saint he knew that he would be back on earth by then. It was naive of him to even begin to think he could outrun his own biology, but he had tried it anyway.

“Shit fuck.” He whispered, already sweating a little more than usual in his paladin armour. Lance wanted to bang his head against the wall with frustration. He could practically hear his mother in his ear, verbally berating him in Spanish, for even attempting to go as long as he did without having a heat. Lance wanted to avoid his heat forever, but obviously that wasn’t going to happen. He knew he just had to get through the mission and then he could lock himself in his room and cry his way through this. He just had to get through the mission first. Easier said than done, unfortunately.

 

“Lance! Are you alright?” Shiro asked, when Lance finally stumbled into the meet up area. He must have looked like hell by then.

“Yeah I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Lance answered and Shiro didn’t look to believe him but they had to get off the ship pronto before the Galra realized what was going on, if they didn’t already. Lance was in no shape to be fighting anyone and he really didn’t want to let his team down like that. Getting into his Lion took longer than usual and he could feel the sweat dripping down his back. He was so hot.

“Lance? Are you alright?” Keith asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and all Lance wanted to do was melt into the touch, but he resisted. It took almost everything in him to do it, but he resisted every omega instinct he’d kept buried inside for so long.

“I told you guys, I’m fine.” He forced out a laugh to make it seem believable and then scrambled as fast as his slow limbs would let him to get into Blue. By the time he managed to climb into the control seat of the Blue Lion, he was pretty well fucked. He could feel slick pooling between his thighs, his hair was completely stuck to his forehead from sweat and his head was swimming in foggy desire and a vague want to just be held down. He couldn’t stop thinking about Keith placing a hand on his shoulder and how good the alpha contact had felt even through the amour. He practically collapsed into his seat and Blue took over, sensing her young paladin’s distress.

“What is wrong?” She asked and Lance shook his head. He didn’t really want to tell her. He didn’t think she’d understand, as a sentient machine, the inner workings of human mating cycles or if she even wanted to.

“It’s heat.” He said, tugging off his helmet and shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. “No big deal.”

“Oh! Does this mean you’re going to finally get together with the Red Paladin?” She asked, sounding almost too excited. Lance laughed and shook his head no. She seemed disappointed, falling silent for a few minutes. Lance took a few deep breaths, trying his best to keep himself cool and collected, pushed his hair back off his forehead and fanned himself.

“I think you should.” Blue said, matter of factly, like it closed the conversation in its entirety.

“I’ll take it into consideration Blue.” Lance replied, not meaning it in the slightest.

 

No one could find Lance, that appeared to be the tip of the problem. He wasn’t in his room. He wasn’t in the dining hall or even the bathroom. There were a thousand nooks and crannies he could be hiding in since the Castle was so old and no one seemed to actually know every inch of it anymore. Since they were barely post mission, this was very bad. Keith was frustrated with the man and his flightiness. It wasn’t his job to keep track of him, and he should be able to take care of himself.

“We know he was on the Blue Lion when we left the Galra ship. Did anyone check the lions?” Shiro asked and although that seemed to be the most obvious idea of course no one had.

“I’ll go.” Keith said, standing up from the table in a mock huff and stalking towards where they kept the lions. Allura looked more worried than ever before, but Keith didn’t think anything of it. He was worried about Lance too. Something in his gut told him something was wrong with Lance. He was flighty and annoying, but Keith had feelings he couldn’t explain and he wanted him to be safe if nothing else.

“Lance!” He called, walking into the hanger. He looked left then right and then approached Blue.

“Have you seen Lance?” He asked and she remained stoic. Something, a scent, caught his nose, and drew him towards Red. It smelled like spices and oranges and everything he’d missed about earth, but most importantly it smelled like omega and heat. Keith would recognize a scene like that anywhere, even if had been years since he smelt an omega in heat. 

“Oh great, his flirting finally got him somewhere in my Lion.” Keith seethed quietly, stomping towards Red. Why couldn’t he use his own Lion? The scent smelt oddly familiar, but he figured that was Lance’s scent mixing with whatever alien omega he had in there. He didn’t even have to ask her to open the door, it slid open when he got there. Keith found himself within his own Lion in minutes, and there he found Lance. He was curled up in a ball, facing the wall and he was all alone. Keith’s eyebrows crinkled up in confusion, where was the omega scent coming from? That’s when it hit him, Lance was the omega scent. Lance was in heat because Lance was an omega. The poor boy was shivering and shaking so violently you could hear his teeth chattering together. Keith heard the door slide closed behind him and he immediately realized they were both stuck.

“Red, open the door.” He said calmly, but she ignored him.”Red, come on. Open the door.” Nothing moved and she didn’t listen to him.

“Keith?” Lance whimpered and Keith clenched his fists tighter. He was half hard and faced with the omega in front of him, who obviously needed help, and his Lion wouldn’t let him out.

“Hi Lance, I know this probably isn’t when you wanted, or how you wanted, everyone to find out about you being an omega, but I’m here now and we’re stuck. Red won’t open the door.” Keith explained and Lance laughed.

“Figures, Blue’s been trying to get me into bed with you for months, they probably conspired mullet head.” Lance said, relaxing slightly when Keith sat down across from him. The nickname assured Keith that Lance wasn’t completely out of his mind yet, although he had to be hot because he was still in full armour.

“I don’t know how long we’ll be stuck here, or how long we’ll both resist this. You probably don’t want to go through heat with an alpha like me” Keith said and Lance sighed, making a noise that sounded like he was a little broken.

“Maybe I don’t want to resist this.” He said quietly, looking up at Keith like if he rejected him his entire world would break. Keith cocked his head to the side.

“You don’t?” He asked quietly and Lance snorted, like Keith was stupid for even asking.

“No, I don’t.”

 

Lance knew this was a bad idea when he crawled up into the Red Lion, but every joint, bone and piece of cartilage in his body was screaming for an alpha. The closest thing he had was the cockpit of a Lion that had an alpha in it almost every day. Red opened the door for him and he crawled up into the corner and curled in on himself. The scent helped, he wanted nothing more than to just cry. He didn’t even know how long he was in there until Keith found him, and even though his brain was a foggy, he knew he didn’t want anyone else there. 

“I don’t really want to resist this either, Lance.” Keith admitted, looking down at his hands, taking a deep breath and looking Lance in the eye again.”I’ve been trying so hard to ignore my feelings and just work past it. I thought if I ignored it, it would just go away, but you’re so annoying Lance. You wiggled your way past everything I tried to do to stop you and now here we are and I’m half in love with you.” Keith took a deep breath and before he could continue Lance interrupted him.

“You’re in love with me?” He asked, not even believing this alpha he’d been pining from afar over had just said that. He was so sure Keith hated him.

“Yeah, I just said that! I thought you were beta and most importantly that you hated me!”

“I thought you hated me!” Lance yelled back and they both started laughing. Keith scooted closer to Lance and Lance’s breath hitched. They were so close, much closer than they had ever been before. Lance felt more slick slip down his thighs. He had been so embroiled in the conversation they were having that he had almost forgotten he was in heat.

“So, if you want this Lance, I’ll give you everything. I’ll give you everything I can.” Keith promised, reaching out to touch Lance’s overheated face. Lance’s leaned into it.

“Yeah, give me everything, mullet head.” Lance laughed and Keith groaned.

“Here I am trying to be romantic.” He muttered, launching forward to kiss Lance. Lance climbed into his lap and draped himself over Keith, resting his entire weight on him. Heat made his body feel like jelly and he trusted Keith to take care of him.

 

Keith couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He felt like he was dreaming still, but he wasn’t. Lance was in his arms, he just told him he loved him and he was omega. Keith would’ve loved him no matter what secondary gender he was, being omega just made them more compatible. He knew he needed to take care of Lance, since he was in no shape to do it himself.

“Ok, Lance, look at me baby.” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s jaw and forcing him to focus.”We’re gonna have to take off the armour to get anything going here first of all, and you must be hot.” Lance whined and nodded. Keith tried to be gentle, taking off the paladin armour deftly and running his hands up the newly exposed skin. Lance was so warm to the touch, it made Keith feel bad for putting his cold hands on him, but Lance seemed to enjoy it. Lance cuddled into Keith’s chest and yawned. Keith stripped off his jacket and let Lance take comfort from his scent where it was strongest, his neck. He knew that omegas needed this, the assurance that the alpha wasn’t going to leave them, and Lance seemed to be soaking it in. Keith rubbed his back and let him breathe.

“You tell me what you need Lance. Lance?” Keith then realized that the omega in his arms was sleeping. He leaned against the wall of the cockpit and closed his eyes.

“I told you the Blue Paladin wanted you.”

“Shut up Red.”

 

Lance woke up again and it took him a minute to realize where he was and who was holding him, but it soon came rushing back.

“Keith.” Lance whispered, sounding more broken than he meant to. Keith wrapped his arms tighter around Lance and kissed the point of his jaw.

“Yes baby.” He said quietly, like he was trying to be comforting. Lance whined and shifted in his arms.

“Can we bone now?” Lance asked and Keith burst out laughing, which offended Lance’s sensibilities as an omega clearly in heat.”I will kick you out mullet head!” Keith pressed kisses up his neck, still laughing.

“I’m sorry, just, can we bone? Lance come on.” He said and Lance let out a huff of a laugh thinking about how that must sound. He slid his fingers into Keith’s hair, since the alpha’s face was still in his neck.

“I’m being serious though Keith.”

“I am aware.” Keith said, kissing Lance again and slowly, but surely, stripping them both of their remaining clothes. Lance squeaked when Keith went to lay his down on the floor, his back protesting being laid on the cold metal. Keith cooed and pulled his jacket under Lance’s back. He moved down between his legs and placed them over his shoulders.

“You’re sure about this?” Keith asked and Lance nodded. He’d never been more sure about something in his entire life. He wanted Keith as soon as humanly possible. Keith pressed a kiss against Lance’s calf, before focusing back on the task at hand. He slipped two fingers into Lance and almost stared him down to gage a reaction from him. Lance just whined in response and Keith smirked. Lance was about to open his mouth to tell his mullet head alpha to hurry the fuck up because he was impatient and in heat when Keith moved his fingers. His words of protest melted into a sigh and Keith took that as a sign of encouragement, going faster and adding another finger.

“Come on Keith.” Lance said, suddenly sitting up and pulling the alpha’s face to his. He kissed him, messily and desperate, but it seemed to work because next thing Lance knew, Keith was letting Lance’s legs slip down to around his waist and lining up his cock with Lance’s hole. He looked at him, searching his face for any sign that he wanted him to stop, before pushing into him. Lance pulled Keith’s face to his to kiss him again and let the pleasure roll through him. He didn’t want it to end, he felt so connected to Keith. Keith pressed their foreheads together, rolling his hips against Lance.

“You OK?” Keith asked, not stopping his thrusts and making Lance laugh. Keith huffed and went back to kissing Lance’s neck.

“I am better than OK.” Lance answered and Keith laughed, kissing the omega again. Lance felt Keith’s knot catch on his rim and he smiled, tightening his legs around his waist.

“You want me to knot you?” Keith whispered and Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s hair as a response. Keith only thrust a few more times before his knot expanded and he was unable to move really. He thrust shallowly against Lance’s prostate until the omega came up between them. Lance was so sleepy that he fell asleep almost immediately after her came, but not before feeling Keith roll them over and kiss over his cheeks. He nosed over the omega’s neck and kissed the point of his jaw.

“I think I love you Lance.” He whispered and even though Lance knew he wasn’t supposed to hear it, he forced his eyes half open to place his hand on Keith’s cheek.

“I think I love you too, mullet head.”

 

The heat lasted for three days and they spent all three of them in that Lion. the door slid open a few times for food and water. Lance recognized Hunk’s scent on the other side of the door, as the least threatening member of the pack that could cook he was the best choice. Everyone had to know by now, that Lance was omega, and that freaked him out.

“No one will care, Lance.” Keith assured him, when near the end of his heat, while still knotted, Lance had almost had a panic attack thinking about it.

“I mean, logically I know that, but I don’t want anyone to treat me different. I don’t want anything to change in Voltron.” Lance said, letting Keith rub his back and soothe him.

“Believe me, nothing is going to change, beyond some sleeping arrangements. There’s no way I’m going to let you go now.” Keith said, tightening his grip on Lance.

“Bold assumption mullet head, who says I’ll let you move into my room?” Lance asked, obviously joking. The joke lit a mischievous fire in Keith’s eyes. He thrust up into Lance, making the omega squeak and let out a shaky breath.

“I don’t know, just something tells me you’ll be letting me into your room.” He said, smiling and nuzzling their noses together. Lance nuzzled back, returning the gesturing and making Keith’s scent shift to one of pride and slight possession. Lance let him nose at his neck and bit gently at his scent glands. They hadn’t mated that heat. They’d wanted to wait to make sure it was what they both wanted. Lance thought it was the most mature decision he’d made in his entire life. They’d be mated eventually and then they’d have lots of babies. Although Lance hadn’t actually asked Keith if he wanted children, which is why is suddenly burst from his mouth.

“Keith, do you want kids?” He asked and Keith looked at him funny.

“Well not right now, but yeah, I’d love kids.” Keith said, figuring that was the end of the conversation, and going back to kissing Lance’s neck. Lance giggled and continued to question him.

“But how many babies, exactly?” He asked and Keith sighed.

“I don’t know? Two or three maybe?” He answered and Lance frowned.”How many do you want Lance?”

“I want four.” Lance answered and Keith leaned in to kiss him, smiling into it.

“Then we’ll have four.”

 

When they finally slept off the tiredness from the heat in Lance’s room, showered off the sweat and grossness that comes with it and reentered life on the Castle, Lance was terrified something would change. His fears didn’t come true, because when he got back no one cared. No one cared that he was omega and the only thing that was different was Keith’s arm, ever present around his waist. Hunk still joked around with him and Pidge still refused to laugh at his jokes. Shiro only reprimanded him for staying on the suppressants so long.

“You know those aren’t good for you long term.” He said, clapping a hand on Lance’s shoulder.”And I never want you to do that again. You can have time off for your heats whenever you need to.” Lance could’ve sworn he saw Shiro get slightly misty talking to him about it, but he thought it better not to bring it up.

“I’m sorry, I won’t skip it next time.” Lance told him. “I promise.” Shiro seemed satisfied with that answer.

 

The rest of the team seemed less shocked by the whole thing than he expected them to be.

“Come on, you guys aren’t a little shocked that I’m an omega?” Lance asked and Hunk shook his head.

“I figured it out when you kept obsessing over Keith ignoring you.” He said. “Allura told us she knew.” Lance pursed his lips.

“Pidge, did you know?” He asked and Pidge looked at him funny.

“I honestly didn’t care, but I had an inkling.” Pidge replied. Lance let out a groan of frustration.

“Did anyone not know?” Lance asked and Shiro slowly raised his hand. Lance laughed and looked around at his group of friends, finally landing on his now boyfriend who also raised his hand.

“I didn’t know either.” Keith admitted sheepishly.”I really should’ve, but I didn’t.” Lance sighed and felt Keith squeeze his hip affectionately. He kissed his cheek and Pidge made a gagging noise in response.

“Great, the alphas didn’t know.” Lance said sarcastically, Pidge laughed for once at that one. Everything was back to normal, but somehow better than it was before.

 

Late that night, while Keith and Lance were tucked up in bed trying to sleep, Lance asked a sudden question.

“Keith, babe?” Lance whispered, staring at the wall across from his bed, that was now theirs. He could see the faint outline of Keith’s jacket hanging off the back of his chair. Keith shifted behind him, signalling that he was awake.

“Yeah Lance?” He said sleepily, huffing out a yawn, as Lance squirmed.”Just ask the question, Lance.” Keith laughed, slightly annoyed at his omega for waking him up at some unGodly hour to ask him a question he wouldn’t even just spit out.

“If you could change the way we got together would you?” He asked and Keith kissed the back of his neck, shifting his arm to pull him closer.

“No.” Keith replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I'm not even in this fandom
> 
> Much thanks to Bethany for reading this over and assuring me it was within characterization and all that jazz. This is for my friend Emma.
> 
> If you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seokjinntonic) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!


End file.
